U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,244, issued on July 1, 1986 to Daniel A. Pharo for "Method For Forming An Inflated Wrapping," discloses a packaging system and method wherein an article is packaged within an inflated, sealed bag. The present invention provides certain improvements and variations over the packaging system and method taught in the above patent.